What Happens At Prome
What Happens At Prome is the first Victorious RP Club Wiki major roleplay. The pairings are: Bat, and Jandré vs. Rade. Characters (the second RP was completely fill in): *'Tori Vega was played by Baconlover06' *'Cat Valentine was played by Baconlover06/Fansfavorite9' *'Jade West was played by Cutecoolgirl2000' *'Tarnie was played by BoriLovah' *'Beck Oliver was played by BatRadeTandre' *'Robbie Shapiro was played by CuddlesIsCool/Ausllyfanatic84' *'Erwin Sikowitz was played by BatRadeTandre' *'André Harris was played by BatRadeTandre' *'Rex Powers was played by CuddlesIsCool/Ausllyfanatic84' *Sikowitz's class* Sikowitz: So, happy birthday to my pet fish Rocko! Beck: You have a pet fish? Cat: I thought it was named Brock. Sikowitz: Yes, of course! :) Tori:....? I had a hamster named Kevin Rex: Can we cook him? Sikowitz: NO YOU CANNOT! Tori: It's dead. Cat: I'm a vegan! Sikowitz: Who cares?! Jade: Can we chop up his dead body with scissors? Cat: Jadeeeyy! Tori: Jade. Beck: Um...a bit morbid there Jade...not the best idea. Jade: I hate hamsters Tori: :o Cat: I hate ducks. Sikowitz: Settle down class! How many of you are going to the Prom friday night? *Everyone raises hands* Tori: Me! Cat: Me! Sikowitz: Perfect! You'll all be working with me then! :D Robbie: *doesn't raise hand* Tori: What? Sikowitz: Robbie? Aren't you going? Robbie: No. Tori: Why not? Sikowitz: Why not? There must be some desperate girl out there to take you. Beck: *chuckles* Jade: I'm not sure anyone could get that desperate. Beck: *laughs* Cat: *Giggles* There is.... Robbie: (Listens to Sikowitz and Jade) Oh... André: Whaddya mean, Lil' Red? Cat: Tori! *giggles again* Tori: What?! André: *blinks but smiles* Oh, really? Jade: Oh yeah, she'd be that desperate! Rex: HA! Beck: Interesting... *Tori blushes wildly.* *Cat giggles* Beck: Sounds like Tori's got a crush on everybody's favorite nerd! :D Robbie: She's probably still mad at me for keeping her at Nozu... Tori: N-no I dont! Tori: ...And yes im still mad at you for that! Rex: He ain't a nerd, he's a geek! *Cat giggles* Jade: Now I don't know why Robbie would be desperate enough to go with Tori! André: *nudges Tori's arm* Aw, Tori's in love with a geek... Tori: Am not! Jade: Yes you are! Cat: yes you are! Beck: Yup you are! *Paper falls from Tori's pocket.* *Andre picks it up and reads it * André: *sees it* Hey what's that? Tori: Uh nothing! Robbie: At least I'm not taking Cat! André: Well looky here! :D Cat: What's that supposed to mean?! *starts to cry* Tori: Andre give it back! Robbie: Oops. Beck: *glares at Robbie* Dude! *tries to shush Cat* Cat *Tries not to cry* André: *stands up and runs around room with it* Jade, care to read it aloud to us? :D Tori: Oh No.. :( Cat: what does it say? Beck: You okay, kitten? *to Cat* Cat: I'm fine. Jade: Tori loves Robbie and wishes he would ask her to the prome! Cat: *giggles* André: :D Score! Tori: Oh No! Robbie: Maybe Cat was a good idea.. Cat: What? Robbie...*runs away* (Theme Song starts) Editor's Note: Really? Lol after like 10 minutes the theme song starts. Tori: I didn't WRITE THAT! Jade: Then who did? Tori: Cat! André: Why would Cat write that? Cat: No I didn't! Rex:The girl can't even spell her own name! Cat: That's not even my handwriting! Beck: Cat wouldn't do anything like that, Tori. Jade: *Grabs Tori's bag and runs to the other side of the room and pulls a book out* Look, it's the same handwriting! Tori: Oh my gosh. *Shakes head* Beck: *smirks* Cat: *giggles* Robbie: See you at lunch, Tori. *winks* André: He winked at her! OMG! Editor's Note: Okay that made me laugh. What guy says "OMG"? Cat: OH CUPCAKES! Jade: I didn't know even he was that desperate! Beck: Do you want some cupcakes, Cat? :) Tori: <3 Cat: Yes!!! Rex:Let's have a double date, you get Tori, and I get Jade. Beck: *laughs* C'mon, I'll take you to your favorite shop. :) Cat: Yay! Jade: Shut it Rex! Beck: *puts his arm around Cat's shoulders and they leave* Tori: I'll get you Andre. *Walks out of room..* {Lunch Table.} Beck: *Eats some taco* So, are you gonna sing for the Prom, Tori? Robbie: *sits next to Tori* Tori: Maybe...*shrugs* André: Look at the two lovebirds! *points to Tori and Robbie* Jade: *Walks up and sits at the table* *Tori doesnt say anything.* *Tori sees Napkin near Andre.* Robbie: Someone take a picture for the Slap! *hugs Tori* *Tori smiles :D* Beck: That's cute. :) Cat: Ooh someone take a picture of Me and Beck! Beck: *smiles and puts his arm around Cat's waist for the picture* :D *Tori takes picture* Tori: Cute! Beck: *grins* Cat: Yay! Tori: Well, well. Look at the only two left. Robbie:Now take a picture of us kissing! *reaches in to kiss Tori* *Kisses Robbie* Beck: Aww! *snaps pic* Robbie:*falls out of chair* Tori: Robbie! André: O.O Robbie: I want you to meet my parents O_O Tori: *giggles* Okay. Beck: *shakes head* :D Tori: Well look at the only two left.. *Walks over by Andre and Jade* Robbie: Andre and Jade. André: Who? Where? *nervous* Tori: So what are you waiting for? Kiss already! *Cat giggles* André: Um...@.@...*leans in to kiss Jade hesitantly* Tori: SOMEONE GET ME A CAMREA! Beck: Here Tori! *tosses Tori a camera* Tori: Hurry up so i could post it to the slap!! Jade:*Turns to look at Andre not sure what to do* André: It'll be a quick one, Jade. :) We can do it...just to get it over with... Tori:*Takes picture* AWWZ!!!!! Editor's Note: AAWWWWZ!!! Jade:Tori! Shut up! André: *Pulls back and grins* Never thought that'd happen in a million years... :D Tori: Did she just call me Tori? Cat: Awwz! so cute! Beck: Yeah that is.... {Prome.} Tori: Where's Robbie? Cat: I dont know. Beck: *smiles* Aww, you look beautiful Cat. :D Cat *Blushes* Thanks. Jade: *Smiles at Andre* Hi. André: *smiles* Hey Jade. *Gives her a kiss* Robbie: I'm here!! Tori: Why are you all sweaty? Cat: He probably got nervous! Beck: Who wouldn't be? *Cat points to Andre and Jade*: Those two. Jade: He was probably nervous about what people will be thinking when they see he came with something like you! Tori: :O Beck: Jade...that wasn't nice. Jade: So? Cat: Jadey! Beck: *rolls eyes* You're impossible. Tori: Nobody knew you were coming with Andre! Have you seen the looks on people's faces? Jade: Yeah,they're suprised that we're together, people are suprised that Robbie is desperate enough to go out with you! Andre: *wraps arm around Jade's waist* Jade, c'mon. Be nice..for me? *smiles* Tori: :O FORGET YOU! *Storms off* Beck: Oh boy. *facepalm* Robbie: Awh come on Tori! *Runs after Tori* Cat: Uh-oh... André: *sighs* Jade... Cat: At least your not stuck with that girl named Sherry like last year! André: Well, that's true... Jade: She'll be back! Let's just enjoy ourselves! ..Whilst she's gone Cat: Okay, let's dance! André: Wanna dance Jade? *Cat dances with Beck* *Slow sappy song starts playing* Jade: Sure. *dances with Andre* *Cat giggles.* Beck: *smiles* You're so pretty tonight. Cat:Thank you You look handsome tonight as well :) *Cat stands on tippy-toes and kisses Beck* Jade: *dancing with Andre* Tori: Cmon Robbie, just dance with me! Robbie: No! I'm scared!..... Beck: *smiles* You just made my day, babygirl. André: This is nice, isn't it, Jade? :D *Cat giggles* Tori: What are you scared of!? Robbie: Someone will see us. Jade: Suprisingly, yes. André: Good. I'm glad you're happy. *kisses her cheek* Tori: *facepalm.* ..... Okay, if you dont wanna be seen with me in public then what's the point of dating?! If you wanna break up with me tell me now! Robbie: ... Jade: *smiles at Andre* Tori: I'm going outside. If a minute passes and you're not there... We're over and I'm going home. *The gang looks at Tori* Cat: Uh-oh.... Beck: Uh-oh. Drama in Rori land. Jade: Where's the popcorn? Tori: 58, 59, 60.. *Tori goes home.* Robbie: .... André. Oh man. They broke up. DX Cat: Robbie if you really like her than why didnt you go outside? Robbie: I-I dont know. Beck: You need to go after her, dude. Robbie: No.... I'm fine. Jade: Ha! Even he isn't that desperate! André: Jade... Jade: Sorry. Cat: Thats not good :( Beck: No it's not. Robbie: Cat, I LOVE YOU! not Tori! Beck: Wtf? O.O Cat: What? Robbie: I love you with all my heart... And I did that to make you jealous. Please love me back. Beck: *glares* Robbie... Tarnie: Hi. Jade:*glances at Andre* Cat: Robbie, I'm sorry.... Jade: Ugh,we get rid of one and the other comes! André: *laughs* Tarnie: No hi -_- Robbie: *Grabs cat by the shoulders* Why wont you love me? Beck: Dude, if you don't let go of her...*looks at Tarnie* Hi Tarnie. Cat: *eek* Because I love beck! Robbie: Im not letting go of you until you say you love me! Tarnie: Hi Beck. Cat: Someone help me! :( Beck: *grabs Robbie's arm* If you don't let her go I swear I might punch you. Robbie: I'm not letting go.. André: Uh-oh. Hi Tarnie. Cat: Let me go Robbie! *Tries to escape* Beck: *balls fist* Then you're going home with a bloody nose. Jade:*staring not sure what to do* Tarnie: What is going on? Hey André Robbie: I'M NOT LETTING GO! André: Robbie and Beck are fighting over Cat! Cat: Help me!! :( Beck: *grabs Cat by the waist and pulls her back to him* You're safe now, babe. *to Robbie* I'm gonna hurt you so bad... Cat: Uh-oh.. Tarnie: *kicks Robbie and Beck so they'll stop fighting* Jade: BOTH OF YOU STOP UPSETTING HER! *Cat gets scared and starts to cry.* Beck: Jade, stay out of this! I'm seriously gonna punch him in the nose. Tarnie: *Comforts Cat* Robbie: EEK!!! Jade: Come on Cat and Tarnie, let's go get a drink. Tarnie: Kay. Cat: KK. Beck: *Is about to punch Robbie but sees Cat, Jade and Tarnie walking away* Cat, wait! Cat: Whattie? Tarnie: Yeah, what? ...Beck. Beck: *steps away from Robbie* I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean it...*wipes her tears away* I love you, you know that. Cat: I know.. *Tori comes back and punches Robbie* THATS WHAT YOU GETT! Beck: O.O Didn't know she could punch... Tarnie: *Uses karate on Beck* I beat up Beck! Robbie: Cat is mine! Tarnie: *uses kung-fu skills on Robbie and Beck* Beck: NO,SHE IS NOT. Cat: I'm not a thing! *Tori is offscreen* Tarnie: STOP! Robbie: Remember I called her cutie and little red thing?! Beck: Exactly. She's a nice, sweet and pretty person. Jade: Stop upsetting Cat! Robbie: Stay out of this, Jade! Cat: Stop! André: Yeah, quit hurting my Lil' Red! Jade:Don't tell me what to do! Tarnie: I need to go. Come on Jade, let's get some food. Cat: Don't be mean to Jadey! *Tori comes and eats popcorn* Cat: I love Beck... Robbie, not you Beck: *sighs* We need to resolve this now. Cat, who do you choose? Me or Robbie? Tori: Good fight man, good fight. *Continues to eat popcorn* Cat: I'm sorry. Robbie: Aww. *cries* Tarnie: Come on Jade let's get some food. Tori: C'mon Robbie.. don't cry.. Cat: I'm coming! Lets go Beck! Jade: No! I don't like you! Tori *Walks away* Beck: *smiles and kisses Cat* Right behind you kitten. Robbie: I have every right to cry. Tarnie: :( Tori: HEEYYYY I'MMM SINGGLEE! Cat: Jade...please! Jade: What? Cat: You can bring Andre with us. *Tori gets on balcony* HEYYY IM SINGLLLEEEE! Robbie: Sometimes I have trouble not crying. Tori, I will not date you again because you embarrass me. Jade: Ok. André: I agree...TORI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? Tori: IMM SINGLLEE ANDREE!!!! :p Tarnie: André I have no clue André: Well, I'm not... Cat: I'm so confused Jade:WELL HE'S NOT! André: I just said that, babe... Cat: Are we all suppose to do that! Tori: I DONT WANT DATE HIM ANYWAYS! XDDD *Runs off balcony* Robbie: Who cares if you're single, Tori?! I'm single, too. Cat: *copies Tori* Jade: Yeah, but you never know with Tori. Beck: This just got crazy...CAT, what are you doing?! Tori: CAT NO! YOU'RE NOT SINGLE! Cat: I thought we're suppose to do it! Beck: *grabs her hand* Um...no... Tori: NO, IM SINGLE! :{p Tori: You're dating beck! Cat: I know...that's kinda sad. Beck: Wait, what? Robbie: Cat, nobody is a copycat. OMG! I said copycat! Because you copied Tori, and your name is Cat! Cat: That you're single Tori: Nah, I'll find someone Robbie: *copies Tori* I'M SINGLE, REX! Cat: One time, my brother André: *facepalm* What happened to happiness? Tori: I dont know. xD Cat: Went to the circus Cat: But then he got stabbed by my cousin, Jesse Jade: Andre,you should be happy! You're not single! Robbie: *climbs* Rex: You can't climb! André: Who said I wasn't happy? Jade: Just warning you! Beck: Where's Tarnie? Cat: Awww Andre and Jade are so cute! *Tori points to Balcony* Robbie: Time to find a cheerleader to date! André: *shakes head but smiles, kisses Jade* You know you're my one and only. Tarnie: HEYYYYYY IMM SINGLEEEEEEEE!!! Cat: *gaps* You're names together make Jandre! Beck: Tori, can you shut up now? Cat: And me and Beck make Bat! Tori: That's my sister. Jade:They're the stupidest names ever! Beck: I like Bat. :) It sounds cool. Cat: Jadey.... Tori: Awh cmon Jade Jandre sounds cute André: I think Jandré is cool :) Jade: Fine! Robbie: I feel bad for you. But I still don't wanna date you again. After you left me at Nozu to massage Kwakoo's feet, we were through. Cat: We have couple names! Tori: Who said I wanted to date you in the first place? :P I didnt have a date to prome Beck: Cat, do you want some dessert? They have cupcakes over there. Robbie: We weren't dating then! Or were we? Cat: And Tori and Robbie make...Rori-CUPCAKES! Tori: Nope. :{P *Runs home* Beck: *laughs* C'mon, let's go sweetie. *takes her over to the cupcakes* Robbie: I don't wanna date Tori anymore. She can find someone else. OOH A CHEERLEADER! Cat: YAY BAT! FOREVER! Tori: *Sticks middle finger up at Robbie* Beck: Bat forever! :D Cat: Come on jandre (giggles) Robbie: Cheerleader Katie, wanna go out with me? André: Tori, are you drunk?? Robbie: Aww, bye. Tori: Andre, we would be drunk? Robbie: Can you guys name any reasons why woman won't date me? *why would i be drunk Tori: You smell like a baby Jade:You're wierd Cat: JADEY! Let's go to the cupcakes André: You carry a puppet. :) Rex: You have a bad life, you broke up with Tori, you wear girl pants, you don't have a social life. Robbie: REX IS NOT A PUPPET! Jade:You're not fit Tori: :{P André: Rex is a puppet... Cat: REX! You're so mean! Robbie: Thank you, Cat! Tori: *RUNS OFF * DAHAHDA IM SO DRUNK MAN!* Cat: (Chases Tori) Beck: I knew it. *chases Cat* Robbie: Can you guys stop talking about drugs? Rex will make jokes. Rex: Yes, I do. André: Jade, wanna go home? Rex: Yay a Northridge girl! Tori: DONT BE A LIAR BECK I SAW YOU DRINK SOME BEER! XD Jade:Yeah *Goes off with Andre* Beck: Okaay....um no...I don't drink... Robbie: Can you get me a Northridge girl.? Rex: No. Tori: *shrugs* : Runs home Beck: Cat? Robbie: CHEERLEADER! Cat;Lets go with Jandre (giggles) Rex: Hey! You interrupted my drooling time with Northridge girls! Beck: *smiles, kisses her* Sure thing. BAT FOREVER!' -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' THE END Category:Roleplay Category:One-Shot Category:Roleplays About Jandre Category:Roleplays About Bat Category:Roleplays About Rade Category:Roleplays About Cabbie Category:Roleplays with Love Triangles